


Admission and Love

by SpiritualPuzzleshipper



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, puzzleshipping sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritualPuzzleshipper/pseuds/SpiritualPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yami confessed his feelings for Yugi, what happens after is a surprise for us all.





	Admission and Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!! This is a lemon, that means it's got sex! This is a random story I wrote for random reasons, out of random no where! So please forgive the randomness of it all and just enjoy the amazing smut of our puzzleboys!

  The Pharaoh swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been falling in love with Yugi for a while now and he had been waiting for this day since he knew. "Yugi?" He whispered.

Yugi's eyes were slightly closed, he knew, what was coming and didn't want it to stop. "Yes, Pharaoh?" He too whispered.

"May I kiss you?" The Pharaoh asked, he refused to do anything without permission. He would never betray Yugi's trust in any way! No matter how innocent it was.

Yugi smiled when he heard the question. Same old Pharaoh, always asking for permission. Even though he told him many times, it never hurt to be spontaneous. "Yes you may." He humored himself and leaned forward toward the Pharaoh's face.

The Pharaoh swallowed again and leaned towards Yugi's facing as well, they met in the middle and with one last hesitant moment, he lightly placed his lips on Yugi's. He couldn't believe the electricity that went through his lips into his stomach and heart. His lips were touching Yugi's.

Yugi separated his lips, opening them slightly, he took the Pharaoh's bottom lip in between his, starting a kiss.

Realizing what Yugi was doing, the Pharaoh reached out his hands and cupped Yugi's face, pulling him into a kiss. Soft, gentle, he didn't want to rush anything. He allowed his lips to encase Yugi's top lip, he had waited so long for this moment, and refused to let anything stop it!

Soon though Yugi pulled away, but just as quickly he tilted his head to the other side and wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's neck, throwing himself into the Pharaoh's embrace, kissing him deeply.

At first he was surprised, that the Pharaoh almost didn't catch Yugi, but once Yugi was in his arms and the kiss deepened, he smirked. He finally was able to call Yugi his. His Yugi. It had a nice ring to it.

Yugi pulled away after the heated kiss. "Pharaoh?" He spoke with their lips still touching.

"Yes, Yugi." The Pharaoh smirked at the warm breathe on his lips.

"Will you take me to your room?" Yugi opened his eyes and the look of lust, desire, love, and trust filled them.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes and met Yugi's. He saw all the trust Yugi was giving him, all the love he wanted to share with him, he wanted to be the one to share that form of love and bond with Yugi. But...he needed to make sure that there wouldn't be any regrets. "Are you sure, Yugi?"

Yugi chuckled and pressed his groin against the Pharaoh's. "Do you feel that?"

The Pharaoh blushed feeling Yugi's hard on against his groin, which was starting to harden with the new found sensation it was receiving. Nodding, he replied. "Yes."

Yugi kissed his lips softly. "Then you know I am certain, I want to go to bed, with you."

The Pharaoh nodded and took Yugi's hand, leading him down the hallways of the puzzle, into a room that had a bed, one that he stumbled upon a while ago. "Will this be okay?" He asked leading Yugi to the bed.

Yugi nodded and kissed the Pharaoh once more and began to sit down, bringing the Pharaoh with him. "This will work fine." He smirked.

The Pharaoh grinned, his eyes filling with lust. "Then let the fun, begin."

Yugi reached his hands into the Pharaoh's jacket, resting them on his shoulders. Slowly, as the kissed, he removed the jacket from the Pharaoh's body. He ran his hands up and down the Pharaoh's arms, he felt the goosebumps form on his other's arms, and smirked as he wrapped his arms around the Pharaoh's neck and leaned into the kiss. "I love you."

The Pharaoh stopped kissing and looked at Yugi, eyes wide. He wasn't expecting those words, though he felt the same, it was just catching him off guard. Was Yugi really in love with him? Why? He didn't deserve someone like him, someone who only caused pain in his life. "You do?" He asked, his eyebrows scrunched up, he gave a look of surprise and concern.

Yugi nodded. "I do. I don't know how, or when, but I fell for you. I knew I couldn't live without you, in any possible way." He smiled and leaned in to kiss the Pharaoh once more. "Now, please, let me show you."

The Pharaoh gave Yugi a small peck and reached for Yugi's shirt, pulling it off. "No, Yugi. Let me show you." He wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and began to lay Yugi down on his back, kissing him softly as he shifted his body so he had one leg between Yugi's legs, his left arm wrapped around Yugi's waist, while his right arm support his weight. "I love you too, Yugi." He said just as he took Yugi into another deep kiss.

Yugi's face went red, he felt so safe with the Pharaoh. He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, by doing so he felt the Pharaoh's knee rub his groin, causing him to moan. "Pharaoh."

The Pharaoh felt his groin twitch when he heard Yugi speak to him like that. He had only dreamed of what it would feel like to have Yugi make those kind of noises. Now it was coming true. He leaned down to Yugi's ear, the lust and desire taking over his normal voice. "I like hearing you moan." He kissed Yugi's earlobe and worked his lips down his jawline.

Yugi continue to moan, he felt the Pharaoh's knee rub against his groin, and those kisses, they caused him to shudder. He couldn't take it, the goosebumps were forming all over his arms. He needed to feel the Pharaoh's skin on his. He reached out and with a little force, he pulled the Pharaoh's shirt off. "Much better." He smirked, his hands rubbing over the Pharaoh's chest.

The Pharaoh shuddered at the feeling of the hands on him. He placed his forehead on Yugi's and enjoyed the sensation a little longer. He felt his groin hardening, he hadn't really experienced it in this manner, probably for a long time, but he knew the motions. He knew what he wanted and he could clearly feel that Yugi wanted the same as well. "Yugi?" He moaned out.

Yugi kept rubbing his hands in circles on the Pharaoh's chest. "Yes, Pharaoh?"

"Can I undo your pants?" He asked, he once again wanted to make sure this was what Yugi wanted.

Yugi giggled. "Yes, you may. You know you don't have to ask." He looked into the Pharaoh's eyes, giving him a smile of reassurance. "I want this, I really do."

The Pharaoh nodded. "I know you do, but I just want to make sure. No regrets, I would hate to put that on either of us."

"Do you have any thoughts of regret?"

"No, I don't, Yugi. I just don't want you to, I don't want our relationship to change, that's all." The Pharaoh frowned, he was sensing Yugi getting worried. Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

"It already has changed." Yugi admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my life, it's not normal. Never will be." Yugi shrugged. "I don't mind it though. My best and closest friend lives inside my puzzle. I fell in love with said friend, who is technically...dead." Yugi swallowed. "This relationship, it will always change. From one thing to another, but that doesn't mean I won't stop loving you." He smiled leaning up and pecking the Pharaoh's lips. "Now, you've caused me to get hard, so finish what you started." Yugi rubbed his clothed groin against the Pharaoh's knee and smirked when he heard a groan come from the man above him.

The Pharaoh smirked. "As you wish, my Yugi." He captured Yugi's lips once more before pulling himself up. He began to unbuckle Yugi's belt and then his pants, slowly he slid his hands to Yugi's hips, he could feel Yugi shudder from the skin on skin contact. He smirked once again and began to pull the pants and boxers down. He stopped when he realized that, he had never seen Yugi's groin before. He had always been respectful, never looked, even when tempted. He blushed and looked down at the hair he was slowly revealing, as he began to pull the pants down all the way. Once seeing it, he closed his eyes and moaned. It was even better then he thought, Yugi was trusting him to do this with him, no one else, just him! He smiled and his groin twitched even more in his pants, the pressure was getting worse by the moment, he felt like he could explode at any minute, unless something were to..."Yugi?" He looked down to see Yugi had sat up, he was unbuckling his pants and had started to pull his pants down. "What are you," He stopped when a moan escaped his lips.

Yugi had started kissing the Pharaoh's abdomen and followed the pants that he began to pull down. He smiled when he got to the Pharaoh's hairline. "I never seen you before." He said softly against the Pharaoh's skin, causing more moans and goosebumps. "May I look?" He peeked his eyes up, smirking when he saw the Pharaoh's face.

"Very funny." The Pharaoh chuckled. "Yes, you may."

Yugi smiled and pulled the pants down the rest of the way. Both men adjusted themselves again, allowing their pants and underwear to land on the floor somewhere. They both were sitting on the bed, Yugi had reached for the Pharaoh's groin and had started stroking it. Causing moans to escape the King's mouth. "You like this?" Yugi asked, with a lustful voice.

The Pharaoh nodded. "Yes. Please. Don't stop." The Pharaoh's breathing was heavy, he loved feeling Yugi's warm hand on his crotch. It felt amazing.

Yugi smiled and leaned closer to the Pharaoh, his head resting on his shoulder. He turned his head and whispered into the Pharaoh's ear. "Touch me." He commanded.

Without hesitation, the Pharaoh reached for Yugi's crotch and cupped it with his hand. He began to slowly rub it, hoping that Yugi would tell him, if he too, liked it or not. Yugi's moans spoke for him though, he was enjoying it.

They both rubbed each other until they felt their stomachs churn. Yugi was the one to stop them. "I'm not ready yet." he said in between heavy breathes. "I don't want to cum until you're inside me."

The Pharaoh was also breathing heavily but hearing Yugi say that, his eyes went wide. "You want me to be," He paused replaying the words in his head. "Inside you?" Yugi just nodded. "Are you sure? I mean, the way it has to be done, it can and will hurt."

Yugi chuckled and cupped the Pharaoh's face with his hands. "I know, I've watched plenty of porn. I know where babies come from and how. I know how the human body works." He smiled. "So yes, I want you inside of me."

The Pharaoh just nodded, leaning in to Yugi's lips once again. He pulled the covers of the bed back and both he and Yugi crawled under them. "I don't have any lubrication." He said with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Uhm, you could, use your spit." Yugi pointed out.

"It won't help the pain."

"Can't you like conjure up that sort of stuff?"

"Yugi, I'm a five thousand year old pharaoh. Not a magician."

"Worth a shot." Yugi shrugged.

The Pharaoh chuckled. "True, but no I can not. There will be no lubrication nor a condom. Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded. "I am plenty sure."

The Pharaoh nodded and stuck three of his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet for the task ahead. After he was satisfied with them, he reached down to Yugi's entrance. Yugi had spread his legs and the Pharaoh now had his whole body in between them. He was using his left arm to hold himself up now. "Ready?"

Yugi nodded.

"Okay." The Pharaoh stuck one of his fingers inside, hearing Yugi groan in pain, he stopped. "You okay?"

Yugi once again nodded. "Yeah, give me a second, let me adjust." He flinched, the pain was harsh. Though his soul was the only one in the room, it felt just as physical, just as real in the pain department. He relaxed a little and moved his hips. "I'm ready." He sighed with content.

The Pharaoh nodded and pushed the remainder of the finger inside Yugi then he slowly brought it back out. He continued the motions for a few moments before sliding in the second finger, it was easier, Yugi was calmer. He smiled as he began to pull the fingers back out and then push them in faster each time. He was looking for that once spot, that he had read about before...

"Ah!!!" Yugi cried out, his muscles tightened and the Pharaoh smirked.

"Found it."

"Pharaoh." Yugi gasped as the Pharaoh continued to hit it over and over again, each time was better then the last. Electricity went up Yugi's spine, soon his hips were moving in tune with the Pharaoh's fingers. He felt himself getting close again. "I'm getting," He didn't have to finish his question, the Pharaoh had stopped, which caused a small whimper to come from Yugi's throat.

"It's okay Yugi." The Pharaoh leaned down and kissed Yugi's lips. "It's not over yet." He sat back up and began to wet his fingers, this time rubbing it on his crotch. Once again, when he felt satisfied that his erection was wet enough, he positioned himself. "Yugi, are you sure?"

Yugi shook his head back and forth. "Stop asking please." His face had become red and flushed, he had already been close to cumming twice, and wanted his release soon. He wanted his Pharaoh inside, he needed his Pharaoh inside!

The Pharaoh nodded and slowly pushed himself in, the heat of Yugi's tight muscles surrounded him quickly. This would end sooner then he thought, just from the way his stomach felt. He moaned, feeling the heat. He stopped and looked down at Yugi, who had his face scrunched up. "You okay?" His concerns moved from himself to Yugi.

Yugi was wincing, trying not to reveal his pain, but he knew the Pharaoh saw. "I'll be okay." He began to breath slowly. Trying to come down from the pain, he knew once he got past the pain, he would be okay. The pleasure came after. Finally after a few moments, Yugi wiggled his hips. "I think, I'm ready." He smiled, locking eyes with the Pharaoh.

Nodding the Pharaoh kept his eyes locked with Yugi's. He slowly pushed himself into Yugi more, until he was all the way in. He moaned from the heat that swallowed his erection. The feeling of pleasure, warmth, excitement, it was so much. But he never took his eyes off of Yugi's. He wanted to see him, feel him, hear him. "Yugi." He sighed. "You're so, tight."

Yugi nodded as he panted. He felt so good, being filled like this. It felt right. The Pharaoh was a missing puzzle piece to his body he never knew was missing. He needed to feel him, needed him to know how amazing it was to be giving himself to the Pharaoh. He once again reached his arms up, wrapping them around the Pharaoh's neck. He pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

He accepted the kiss and couldn't help but ignore below the waist, to focus on just kissing the boy that laid under him. He felt like he could fly when his lips were on Yugi's. Nothing could stop him, nothing!

When he felt comfortable, he slowly pulled out, not once breaking the kiss. Once he was out besides the tip, he slowly pushed back in, making sure not to hurt Yugi. He felt Yugi tighten, but this time, it was good. Yugi moaned into the kiss and was begging for more, which the Pharaoh gladly gave.

"Pharaoh." Yugi moaned as he felt the tip lightly touched his prostate. "Ah." He couldn't help but pull the Pharaoh's head down onto his shoulders, running his finger's through the Pharaoh's hair.

The Pharaoh sighed when his head was laid down, he continued to slowly pump. Content with the feeling of Yugi's heated muscles around him, but he heard Yugi's moans. He was begging for more. He bit his lip and he picked up speed a little, feeling the heat getting more intense, the end was drawing near. Pulling his head back up, Yugi's arms still around his neck. He locked eyes with Yugi's and picked up speed. "Yugi." He would moan in tune with Yugi's cries of pleasure.

"Pharaoh! Ah!' The Pharaoh continued to hit Yugi's prostate over and over, he felt his time coming. But he didn't want it to end, he kept his eyes slightly open, once in a while closing them in pleasure, but always made sure to meet the Pharaoh's gaze once again.

They both moaned as they met each other's thrusts, calling out for each other, they soon felt their stomachs twist, the Pharaoh cumming first, the tightness was too much, he moaned Yugi's name in pure pleasure as he released himself inside Yugi. An orgasm, he waited over 5000 years to have.

Yugi came second, he cried out the to the Pharaoh, with a slight bit of guilt, not knowing the Pharaoh's real name, he was nothing more then a title. But none the less, the pleasure was real. He felt his erection twitch as he came all over his abdomen and the Pharaoh's chest.

The Pharaoh laid his forehead on Yugi's, they both were trying to catch their breathes. He stayed inside Yugi, he had tried to pull out, but was too sensitive to move. "Yugi." He whispered, giving light kisses on Yugi's eyes, nose, mouth, repeating the process, speaking his name with each kiss. "I love you."

Yugi smiled as he began to breath normal once again. "Pharaoh." He smiled with each kiss got bigger. "I love you too." He felt the Pharaoh finally leave him and groaned slightly from both the lack of fullness and a slight bit of pain.

The Pharaoh noticed and reached out to cup Yugi's face with one hand. "You okay?" Yugi nodded. "I'm glad." The Pharaoh laid down on his back, on Yugi's left side. He smiled as Yugi cuddled up against him. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Yugi nodded. "I did." He smiled. "It was my first time and I hope not my last."

The Pharaoh blinked, blush forming on his face. "Uhm well...."

Yugi giggled. "You don't have to answer that now." He wrapped his right arm around the Pharaoh's chest, pulling him as close as he could. "I love you so much."

The Pharaoh wrapped his right arm and around Yugi's shoulders, his left arm rested on Yugi's right. "I love you too Yugi." He kissed his forehead and held Yugi tightly. "So very much."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? It was a my first one....ever! I hope it was, I liked it, DAMN they got hot and steamy lol


End file.
